Histoire de Famille
by Nicori
Summary: L'anniversaire de Kenta est l'événement déclencheur de la révélation d'une sombre histoire de famille mêlant Gingka et Kyoya. Une histoire de famille qui brisera plus d'un cœur...
1. Chapter 1: L'anniversaire de Kenta

Les rues de BeyCity étaient constamment animées. Les enfants courraient, jouaient et chahutaient. Leurs rires s'élevaient par moment dans la rue. Les adultes pressaient le pas pour se rendre au travail ou pour rentrer chez eux. La plupart d'entre eux avaient un téléphone à l'oreille on des écouteurs et semblaient perdus dans une longue et passionnante discussion. Les multiples bavardages se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient dans l'air dans un brouhaha cacophonique. Le trafic était dense : les voitures se croisaient, ralentissaient et accéléraient dans un joyeux ballet. Quelques klaxons se joignaient parfois au grondement des moteurs et aux voix des passants.

Pourtant, dans tout ce bruit, des voix se faisaient plus souvent entendre que d'autres : c'étaient celles d'un groupe de jeunes adolescents. Et pas n'importe quel groupe ! Un groupe de bladers qui faisait à lui seul la fierté et la renommée de la ville dans tout le pays. Pour avoir sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises, le plus connu d'entre eux était bien sûr Gingka. Il était aussi le plus bavard du groupe. Il ne cessait de s'exclamer avec enthousiasme pour tout ce qu'on lui disait ou ce qu'il voyait. Il se chamaillait aussi régulièrement avec Massamuné, l'un de ses amis qui ne lésinait pas non-plus sur ses cordes vocales. Les plus proches amis de Gingka (Madoka et Kenta) les suivaient en riant, habitué à des attitudes de la sorte de leur part. Tsubassa, le plus âgé du groupe, marchait un peu à l'écart à la droite de Madoka. Même s'il ne disait rien, il souriait de l'attitude de Massamuné et de Gingka si ordinaire dans leur quotidien. Un peu en retrait du groupe, on reconnaissait Kyoya suivit de près par Nile et Benkei. Eux, ils ne parlaient pas. Kyoya avait la mine sévère. Nile avait le regard fermé. Seul Benkei affichait une mine joyeuse. Autour du groupe, d'avant en arrière, lançant des commentaires à tout vent, Yu courrait avec enthousiasme.

Alors que les chamailleries de Gingka et de Massamuné s'intensifiaient, Kyoya grogna :

\- Pfff… Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici avec cette bande d'abrutis...

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es là, le coupa Nile.

Kyoya lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil agacé mais Nile ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il reprit d'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard :

-Tu es venu parce qu'on a une revanche à prendre en combat en équipe contre Massamuné et Gingka. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

\- Bien sûr que non ! , répliqua Kyoya avec un air de défi, Mais on est obligé d'aller à cette fichue fête pour ça ?

-Mais Kyoya, mon pote c'est l'anniversaire de Kenta !, intervient Benkei.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. , répliqua Kyoya.

Personne ne répondit rien car, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, tout le monde savait que Kyoya irait quand même à cet anniversaire. Certes, il avait fallu que Benkei insiste at que Nile fasse pression sur lui avec cette histoire de revanche mais Kyoya avait fini par donner sa parole à Kenta sur sa présence. Et il tenait toujours ses promesses.

Un peu plus loin, Kenta les fit monter au 4ème étage d'un immeuble où il habitait avec ses parents qui n'étaient pas là pour l'instant. A peine furent-ils entré que Kyoya réclama sa revanche sur Massamuné et Gingka avec Nile en se disant que plus vite il en aurait fini avec cette bataille, plus vite il pourrait partir de cette fête. Et puis, il avait bien envie de la prendre, cette revanche. Massamuné et Gingka partirent au quart de tour et sortirent leur lanceur. Mais Kenta savaient que s'ils commençaient à jouer au Beyblade, ils ne s'arrêteraient plus jusqu'au soir et son anniversaire passerait à la trappe. Alors il leur proposa de manger d'abord le gâteau. L'appétit de Gingka, Massamuné et Yu s'est immédiatement éveillé à la pensée du gâteau d'anniversaire. Kyoya dû donc se résigner à attendre la fin du goûter.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table de la salle à manger tandis que Kenta ramenait son propre gâteau de la cuisine. Les membres du groupe (sauf Kyoya) lui chantèrent les chants d'usage et il souffla ses bougies. Autour de la table, les conversations allaient bon train dans une drôle de cacophonie. Seul Kyoya n'y participait pas, comme à son habitude. Il gardait les bras croisé sur la poitrine et les yeux clos. Quelque fois, il relevait la tête vers l'objet de ses principales préoccupations : Gingka. Car, oui, si Kyoya avait mis plusieurs années à le comprendre et à l'admettre, il n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucun doute : il était amoureux de Gingka. Cependant, il n'était toujours pas prêt à le dire et encore moins à subir la réaction de Gingka sans parler de sa fierté de lion blessé ! Car comment pourrait-il rester crédible dans son image de lion solitaire s'il était en couple ? Non, vraiment et décidément non, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver beau avec ses beaux yeux noisette et sa belle tignasse rousse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver adorable avec sa bonne humeur innocente qu'il lui enviait tellement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir des frissons parcourir tout son corps au son de sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de faire un saut périlleux à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. C'était comme ça. Il s'en accommodait depuis déjà quelques temps et, même si ses symptômes ne semblaient pas aller en s'arrangeant, il comptait encore s'en accommoder longtemps. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de faire des rêves fous et insensés, endormi ou éveillé, dans lesquels il lui prenait la main et où le regard que Gingka lui rendait voulait tout dire sans qu'il n'y eu besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Mais voilà, c'était des rêves ! Dans la vraie vie, ça ne marchait pas comme ça ! Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions mélancoliques par des bruit de pas et de claquement de porte suivit d'un « Kenta, mon cœur, on est rentré ! » lancé depuis l'entrée.

-D'accord ! , répondit Kenta. Je suis dans la salle à manger maman !

Quand les parents de Kenta entrèrent dans la pièce, ils souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à leur fils et tout le monde les salua poliment. Tout le monde ? Non : Gingka et Kyoya s'étaient figés sur leur siège ne pouvant croire à ce qu'ils voyaient.


	2. Chapter 2: La reconnaissance

Kyoya fixait le père de Kenta. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Ce ne pouvait pas être… LUI ! C'était impossible ! La coïncidence était trop grande ! Pourtant, comment pouvait-il ne pas reconnaitre cet homme qui lui ressemblait tellement avec ses cheveux verts grisonnants par endroit et ses yeux bleus ? Kyoya aurait voulu se raisonner. Il aurait voulu ne pas le croire. Il aurait voulu trouver une explication rationnelle et logique à cette ressemblance et à sa présence. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Car il l'avait reconnu. Dès la première seconde et malgré toutes ses années. Il avait reconnu son père en le père de Kenta. Comment était-il ici ? Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il osé se refaire une vie et être heureux après les avoir lâchement abandonné lui et sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'aucune ne prennent suffisamment la priorité pour qu'il la prononçât.

Kyoya ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté dans ses réflexions. Personne ne semblait prêter attention à lui quand il sortit de ses pensées. Un silence pesant était tombé dans la pièce et toute la bande avait les yeux rivés sur Gingka. Kyoya l'observa à son tour et s'aperçu avec un pincement au cœur que Gingka pleurait en regardant quelque chose derrière Kenta. Kyoya suivit son regard et tomba sur la mère de Kenta. Une femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette. Gingka et elle semblaient échanger un regard très profond. Le genre de regard qui pourrait remplacer des conversations entières. Elle le regardait avec un air désolé tandis que les larmes coulaient de plus en plus vites sur les joues de Gingka.

La surprise de la situation passée, Kyoya commençait à bouillir. Contre le père de Kenta qu'il avait reconnu comme le sien et contre la mère de Kenta qui était capable par sa seule présence de faire pleurer Gingka dont la gaité intarissable ne le quittait jamais d'ordinaire. Il allait se lever et demander des explications à son père avec colère mais il fut devancé par la voix tremblante de Gingka. Une voix que Kyoya ne lui avait jamais entendue et qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais entendre. Une voix pleine de colère et de tristesse. Une voix qui trahissait une immense peine. Kyoya en avait le cœur serré. Il ne supportait pas de voir Gingka dans cet état de tristesse, lui qui était toujours joyeux et optimiste. Ce que Gingka disait était inaudible mais ne semblait pas l'apaiser. Au contraire ! Les larmes coulaient de plus belle sur ses joues. Puis soudainement il se leva de sa chaise et partit en courant de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Instinctivement Kyoya se leva pour le suivre. Dans une autre situation, il ne se serait pas inquiété outre mesure. Gingka avait déjà eu des coups de blues et il était très fort malgré son apparence de jeune garçon naïf. Mais, en l'occurrence, Kyoya s'inquiéta de l'attitude de Gingka qui n'était pas habituelle car il s'était mis à pleurer à priori pour rien juste en regardant cette femme. Il marcha d'un pas ferme et rapide pour traverser le salon. Les yeux clos et la tête haute pour rester fier et digne et pour ne pas montrer à quiconque le trouble qui l'envahissait. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du père de Kenta (il avait vraiment du mal à l'appeler son père), il s'arrêta, hésitant. Que devait-il faire ? Dire quelque chose ? L'ignorer ? Finalement, Kyoya opta pour un violent coup de poing dans son ventre sans prendre en compte les cris de protestation du petit groupe d'amis toujours assis autour de la table qui regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Kyoya sortit ensuite rapidement. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, la fureur battre ses tempes, la rage envahir son esprit. Il avait envie de cogner, de frapper, de tout casser ! Il serra les poings et les dents et se forçat à ne pas laisser éclater sa colère en pleine rue. Il devait aller se défouler quelque part. L'endroit qui lui vient en premier à l'esprit était l'entrepôt où il vivait autrefois en tant que chef des Chasseurs de tête. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et accéléra son rythme de marche. Il traversa les rues animée en sens inverse contourna la circulation et s'apprêta à traverser le pont qui reliait les deux rives de BeyCity que la rivière séparait. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha : il avait aperçu une touffe de cheveux roux dans l'herbe. « Bien sûr ! », se dit-il. « Gingka venait toujours ici quand ça n'allait pas. » Kyoya hésita un instant. Devait-il aller le rejoindre pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé chez Kenta ? Devait-il le laisser tranquille et simplement rejoindre son entrepôt pour s'y défouler ? Cependant, il s'aperçut que son envie de se battre avait disparu. Il se sentait seulement las et mélancolique à présent. Alors il décida de s'approcher de Gingka. Ce dernier remarqua que Kyoya venait vers lui car il le regardait avec un air interrogateur mais Kyoya n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de s'assoir à côté de Gingka sans dire un mot et laissant ses yeux se perdre dans le lointain.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Gingka ne rompe le silence :

-C'était ma mère, dit-il à mi-voix.

Kyoya tourna sa tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

-Cette femme, s'expliqua Gingka, la mère de Kenta. C'est ma mère.

Kyoya était surprit et se rendit compte qu'il savait finalement très peu de chose sur la vie qu'avait eu Gingka avant de venir à BeyCity.

-Tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de ta mère. , dit Kyoya à mi-voix.

-Parce qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de ma vie. Enfin si, à une époque, mais ça remonte à loin. J'avais 6 ans quand elle a disparu. Mon père m'a seulement dit qu'elle était partie. J'ai pleuré pendant longtemps après ça. Mais je l'avais toujours, lui. Et le beyblade. Et Hyoma. Alors je me suis fait une raison et j'ai continué. Mais la voir comme ça, maintenant, et heureuse alors qu'elle m'a abandonné. C'est… je…

Il recommençait à pleurer.

Kyoya était très touché par l'aveu que venait de lui faire Gingka sur son enfance. Il était persuadé qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre. Ainsi donc, Gingka aussi a été abandonné par l'un de ses parents ? Pour l'avoir vécu, il pouvait imaginer ce que Gingka était en train de ressentir. Alors il posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Gingka leva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers lui avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Kyoya réconfortait quelqu'un ou qu'il se montrait affectueux… Kyoya ne cilla pas et ne détourna pas le regard. Il était en train de lui envoyer tacitement toute la force qu'il le pouvait à travers son regard. Il ne savait pas si Gingka l'avait compris mais quelques instants plus tard il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et lui adressa un petit sourire un peu triste. Kyoya préférait ça. Il retira sa main de l'épaule de Gingka. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop intrusif. Lorsque Gingka eut terminé de se calmer, il demanda à Kyoya : « et toi au fait ? Pourquoi tu es parti de la fête ? ».

Kyoya hésita. Il aurait pu ne rien dire, l'envoyer balader ou lui mentir mais Gingka s'était confié à lui. Alors il ne pouvait pas se dérober :

-Le père de Kenta, commença-t-il, ben c'est aussi mon père.

Gingka le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors, ça veut dire que ? , commença Gingka.

-Mon père est partit quand j'ai eu 10 ans, le coupa Kyoya pour s'expliquer. Il a simplement laissé un mot en disant qu'il ne supportait plus de s'occuper de ma mère. Elle était instable émotionnellement et alcoolique. C'était toujours mon père qui s'occupait de tout. Apparemment il en a eu marre et il s'est tiré. Ma mère, s'est pendue au plafond de la cuisine quand elle l'a su. C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé. Mais c'était trop tard. Ensuite je suis partit. J'ai erré un moment dans les rues. Je me suis endurci et je suis devenu le chef des chasseurs de tête.

Il avait dit tout ça en regardant dans le vague. Quand il tourna le regard vers Gingka, il vit que celui-ci s'était remis à pleurer.

-Oh non Gingka! S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer…Ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Mais ce que tu as vécu, c'est… tellement horrible. Je… Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu de telles choses…

-Personne ne le savait.

-Kyoya…

-Quoi ?

-Comment arrives-tu à vivre avec tout ça ?

Kyoya eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

-Toi aussi tu en as bavé je te signale. Je pourrais te poser la même question.

-Moi j'avais mon père, répondit-il.

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

Il y eut un silence puis Gingka murmura :

\- J'n'arrive pas à y croire. Ma mère et ton père sont les parents de Kenta. Ça veut dire qu'on est ses demi-frères !

Kyoya n'y avait pas pensé mais cette nouvelle le laissa indifférent. Kenta n'était rien pour lui. Il eut un nouveau silence.

Le jour touchait à sa fin. Le ciel bleu avait laissé place à une belle couleur orangée qui se reflétait sur la rivière lui donnant un aspect brillant et étrangement apaisant. Kyoya sentit la main de Gingka se poser sur la sienne. Il se sentit rougir et son cœur accéléra. Mais il n'aurait retiré sa main pour rien au monde. Le contact de la main de Gingka sur la sienne était si doux, si agréable. Du reste de la soirée, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Quand la nuit fut bien entamée, ils décidèrent de rentrer dormir. Ils se séparèrent rapidement en se souhaitant bonne nuit.


	3. Chapter 3: Les explications

Quand Gingka s'était levé ce matin-là, il s'était dépêché de s'habiller et de rejoindre son père à son bureau de l'AMBB. Quand il rentra dans le bureau, Ryo vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils.

-Gingka ? ca ne va pas ? , lui demanda Ryo.

-J'ai été à l'anniversaire de Kenta hier.

Ryo ne voyait pas vraiment la raison de cette tête d'enterrement dans un simple anniversaire...

-Et ?

-Et j'ai vu maman.

Ryo soupira. Il se doutait bien que ce moment arriverait un jour sachant que le meilleur ami de son fil était Kenta.

-Papa, tu me dois des explications. Pourquoi maman est partie ? Et pourquoi le père de Kenta est aussi celui de Kyoya et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à propos de ma filiation avec Kyoya ?

Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, c'était cette dernière question qui tracassait le plus Gingka. En effet, celui-ci s'était aperçu pendant les championnats du monde de beyblade, pendant son combat en duel singulier contre Kyoya, qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments qui allaient au-delà de la simple amitié. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent car Kyoya n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qui s'intéressait à de telles choses. Mais il avait des espoirs pour l'avenir. Cette histoire de famille, en plus de ressasser son passé et d'éveiller une sourde colère envers sa mère lui faisaient entrevoir avec terreur la possibilité qu'un quelconque rapprochement avec Kyoya soit compromis.

Pendant ses réflexions, Ryo s'était levé et approché de la fenêtre de l'immeuble. Il regardait la rue toujours animée et il expliqua :

-Ta mère n'est pas partie. C'est moi qui l'ai chassé. Je l'ai surpris en train de me tromper avec… avec Ignace, mon frère. Par la suite j'ai su qu'elle avait fait sa vie avec lui et qu'elle avait une famille. Je n'ai appris que plus tard que c'était Kenta. Je ne voulais pas te chagriner davantage alors que tu avais enfin réussi à surmonter ton chagrin. Et donc je ne t'ai rien dit.

Gingka ne répondait rien. Trop occupé à absorber les nouvelles informations que lui donnait son père.

-Quand à ta filiation avec Kyoya…, poursuivit Ryo, c'est compliqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Kyoya et toi n'avez pas les mêmes parents donc vous n'êtes ni frères ni demi-frères mais vous êtes des cousins extrêmement proches.

-Ah bon ?

\- Oui parce qu'en fait, le père de Kyoya, Ignace, est aussi mon frère. Mais je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a volé Romane. Il m'a volé ta mère. Et il s'est enfui lâchement de sa famille comme un voleur. J'ai appris que la mère de Kyoya s'est suicidée après ça… Je ne sais même pas comment il peut encore se regarder dans un miroir !

-Attend deux minutes… Tu es en train de me dire que Kyoya et moi sommes cousins germains c'est bien ça ?

\- En fait vous l'êtes deux fois…

-Comment ça ?, L'esprit de Gingka était déjà bien embrouillé par toutes ces filiations alors il ne tenait pas tant que ça à l'embrouiller encore plus.

\- La situation est très compliquée et assez unique. Il se trouve que Romane, ta mère, avait une sœur qui n'était autre que Blandine, la mère de Kyoya.

\- Hein mais… Attend, je ne comprends plus rien ! Comment c'est possible ?

-En fait, Kyoya et toi, même si vous n'avez pas les mêmes parents, vous avez les mêmes 4 grands-parents. Mais d'un point de vu de consanguinité, c'est comme si vous étiez frères.

-Quoi mais qu'est-ce-ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Cette fois, Gingka commençait vraiment à avoir peur que son pressentiment ne soit fondé. Mais en même temps, toute cette histoire lui paraissait tellement tirée par les cheveux !

\- Attend Gingka, je vais essayer de te l'expliquer différemment.

Ryo sortit une feuille de papier de son bureau et commença à dessiner leur arbre généalogique. Quand il eut finit de griffonner, il remit la feuille à Gingka et celui-ci put y lire un arbre généalogique sur lequel ce que Ryo venait de lui expliquer devenait évident. _ *****_

Gingka lut le papier et son regard s'assombrit. Cette fois, il avait compris.

Ryo ajouta, bien que ce fut probablement inutile à présent : « Les médecins ont voulu profiter de cette occasion assez unique pour recueillir des données sur vous. Il en est ressorti que, génétiquement parlant, vous êtes aussi proche que des frères et donc aussi d'un point de vu de la consanguinité. Je suis désolé. » Bien sûr, il avait remarqué depuis longtemps la façon dont Gingka regardait son rival. Il avait espéré que ce ne soit qu'une passade mais à la mine sombre qu'il lui voyait, il comprit que le choc devait être extrêmement difficile à encaisser.

-Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. , fit Gingka d'une voix neutre.

Il froissa l'arbre généalogique et le garda bien serré dans sa main avant de sortir du bâtiment.

 _ *** A ce stade , vous devriez être en mesure, en relisant bien, de redessiner l'arbre généalogique de Gingka et de Kyoya comme le fait Ryo sans connaître les noms des grands-parents (j'ai vérifié).**_

 _ **Mais si ce n'est pas le cas et q**_ _ **ue l'explication de Ryo n'est pas assez claire, prenez une feuille et essayez de dessiner l'arbre généalogique de Gingka et Kyoya de la façon suivante:**_

 _ **\- Kenta est l'enfant issu de l'amour entre Romane et Ignace.**_

 _ **\- Romane est l'épouse de Ryo avec lequel elle a eu Gingka.**_

 _ **\- Ignace est marié à Blandine avec qui il a eu Kyoya.**_

 _ **Attention, c'est là que ça se complique:**_

 _ **\- Blandine et Romane sont 2 soeurs issues du mariage d'Anna et Anton (qui sont donc à la fois les grands parents maternels de Gingka et de Kyoya)**_

 _ **\- Ryo et Ignace sont 2 frères issus du mariage de Charles et Agnès (qui sont donc à la fois les grands-parents paternels de Gingka et de Kyoya).**_

 _ **Si vous n'avez toujours rien compris ou que vous n'avez pas envie de vous casser la tête, retenez simplement que:**_

 _ **1) Gingka et Kyoya ne sont pas frères entre eux mais sont tous les deux demi-frères de Kenta.**_

 _ **2) Gingka et Kyoya n'ont pas les mêmes parents mais les mêmes 4 grands-parents.**_

 _ **3) Une relation amoureuse entre eux est impossible.**_


	4. Chapter 4: La révélation

Après avoir appris tout ça, Gingka marcha de longues heures dans les rues de BeyCity sans but. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui serrait le cœur. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il devait regarder régulièrement l'arbre que lui avait dessiné son père pour s'assurer qu'il ne devenait pas fou. Il avait cherché une solution mais avait vite compris que ce problème-là était insoluble. Kyoya et lui ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. C'était aussi simple que ça. Simple ? Peut-être. Mais tellement difficile à supporter ! Il en avait mal au cœur. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler. Il en voulait au monde entier ! Et Kyoya… Il devait le lui dire. Kyoya méritait de savoir. Ça lui faisait mal. Lui dire rendrait les choses encore plus réelles. Plus officielles. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il retarda ce moment toute la journée en continuant de marcher sans but précis dans toute la ville.

C'est finalement Kyoya qui le trouva. En voyant sa mine, il dû comprendre que Gingka n'allait pas mieux. Alors il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans son coin préféré: la pelouse au bord de la rivière. Il se disait surement que ça apaiserait Gingka, comme la veille. Gingka n'avait pas le cœur à l'empêcher d'essayer. Il savait que le moment de la révélation approchait. Il voulait encore la retarder au maximum. Ils regardaient le paysage côte à côte depuis de longues minutes mais le visage de Gingka ne s'éclairait pas. Au contraire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gingka ? C'est à propos de ta mère ? Tu sais ça ne change rien au final. Tu peux toujours faire comme si tu ne l'avais jamais revu…

-Ce n'est pas ma mère, répondit Gingka.

Il avait haï dire ses mots. Car à présent, la machine était lancée. Kyoya allait insister et il allait devoir tout lui dire. Et évidemment, ça ne rata pas puisque Kyoya lui demanda une seconde plus tard :

-Ben alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Gingka prit une profonde respiration. _Courage Gingka_ , se dit-il. _Il faut lui dire._

-J'ai parlé à mon père ce matin. , commença-t-il. Il m'a tout dis sur la façon dont ma mère est partie. Et il m'a parlé aussi de… de toi et de moi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien nous sommes de la même famille.

-ça j'avais compris puisque Kenta est notre demi-frère à tout les deux. Répliqua Kyoya.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu savais que ta mère et la mienne étaient sœurs ?

-Non. Ça veut dire qu'on est cousin ? Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame !

\- Kyoya, on est pas seulement cousin. On est cousin germains deux fois.

-Deux fois ?

Gingka n'eut pas le courage de lui expliquer alors il défroissa le papier qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et le tendis à Kyoya.

Kyoya le lut. Au début, il fronçait les sourcils semblant avoir quelques difficultés pour comprendre. Puis Gingka vit ses yeux s'agrandirent de compréhension avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse et se ferme totalement.

Kyoya lui rendit le papier froissé, se leva rapidement et fit quelques pas vers la rivière. Il avait le dos tourné à Gingka si bien que celui-ci ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son rival ni ce qu'il pensait de cette situation. Il n'osait cependant rien dire. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il ne voulait pas officialiser cette histoire. Encore quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes ou le doute était encore permis…

Depuis combien de temps Kyoya s'était-il levé ? Depuis combien de temps Gingka regardait son dos sans oser faire le moindre geste ou dire le moindre mot ? Quelques secondes ou quelques heures plus tard cependant, Gingka finit par lâcher :

-Je suis désolé Kyoya. Je ne voulais pas y croire non-plus. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… entre nous…

Même si Gingka ne voyait que le dos de Kyoya, il avait vu celui-ci se raidir quand il avait dit ces derniers mots.

Une voix éteinte lui répondit :

-Moi non plus Gingka. J'avais espéré... J'avais tellement espéré…

Ils ne dirent pas les mots qui leurs déchiraient la gorge. A quoi bon à présent puisqu'ils étaient sans espoir ? Mais chacun avait compris. Ils avaient compris tous les deux que leurs sentiments étaient réciproque. Il y a quelques heures encore, ils en auraient bondi de joie. Mais à présent, ils en ressentaient toute la cruauté, toute la souffrance. Une douleur muette, indicible, ineffable. Une morsure dans leur cœur, un poignard dans leur ventre, une tornade de pensée contradictoire dans leur tête à leur en faire perdre la raison.

Kyoya ne le supportait plus. Il se retourna vers Gingka et le regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois avant de lui dire :

-Il est temps, Gingka, de passer à autre chose.

Chaque syllabe avait été pour lui comme un coup d'épée en pleine poitrine mais il fallait que Gingka continue. Il fallait qu'il aille de l'avant. Car pire que toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à cette révélation, il y avait celle de Gingka qui lui était insupportable.

Il vit Gingka hocher lentement la tête avant de lui répondre :

-Mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais… sans toi.

Kyoya avait l'impression de se prendre un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur. La tête lui tournait. Mais il ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Il devait tenir. Pour Gingka qui en avait besoin.

-Tu y arriveras Gingka, répondit-il. Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le crois.

Il n'avait pas le courage d'en dire plus. Il n'avait pas le courage d'en faire plus. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement pour que Gingka ne voie pas les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses joues.


	5. Chapter 5: L'abscence

Gingka n'a pas revu Kyoya depuis cette dernière discussion au bord de la rivière. D'après ses amis, il serait partit en voyage en Afrique.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait bien sûr mais la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés lui était terriblement douloureuse car il avait eu l'impression que c'était un adieu de la part de son ancien rival. Toutes ses révélations l'avaient beaucoup déprimé. Il n'arrivait plus à sourire. Il n'arrivait plus à rire malgré tous les efforts de ses amis. Il mangeait et dormait de moins en moins. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à errer dans la ville comme une âme en peine de jour comme de nuit. Enfin, quand il pouvait encore marcher. Parce qu'au bout d'environ 2 mois, Gingka ne tenait plus sur ses jambes à cause de la faiblesse qu'il imposait à son corps par manque de nourriture et de sommeil. Tout le monde avait beau essayer de lui ouvrir la bouche, il refusait catégoriquement. Aucun de ses amis ne savait quoi faire.

Quelque part en Afrique, Kyoya marchait dans le désert sous le soleil tapant. Il suait à grosses gouttes mais continuait de marcher. Ses pieds, ses jambes, son dos, tout son corps lui faisait mal de vivre à ce rythme infernal depuis environ 3 mois. Mais il continuait. La douleur physique détournait son esprit d'une souffrance bien plus grande, une souffrance morale qui ne le lâchait pas depuis près de 3 mois. Il n'avait aucun autre moyen de la soulager un peu. Gingka lui manquait terriblement et se dire que jamais, jamais ils ne pourraient se retrouver comme il l'avait toujours rêvé lui retirait tout espoir. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il continuait de marcher, pourquoi il continuait à vivre… Pourquoi ne s'asseyait-il pas là tout simplement dans ce sable en attendant que la chaleur, la soif et la faim l'emporte ? Non, il ne le ferait pas. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Son instinct de survie le guidait, le forçait à continuer, à faire un pas devant l'autre, inlassablement.

Il arriva bientôt aux abords d'une ville qu'il reconnut comme étant celle où il savait que Nile vivait. Il décida d'aller le saluer.

Nile lui ouvrit avant même que Kyoya ne frappe à la porte car il l'avait vu arriver. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités. Nile proposa à Kyoya de quoi se restaurer. Kyoya commençait par refuser mais Nile insista et Kyoya finit par céder à un verre d'eau et un crouton de pain. Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, Nile lui tendis une enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demanda nonchalamment Kyoya.

-J'ai reçu ça du Japon. Apparemment tes amis de là-bas ne savent pas comment te joindre et ils se sont dit que tu viendrais me rendre visite.

-Et ça dit quoi ? , demanda Kyoya pas plus intéressé que ça.

-Je n'en sais rien. , répliqua Nile, je ne lis pas ton courrier.

Kyoya soupira et pris l'enveloppe. Il la déchira d'un coup sec et en sortit un papier. Il ne contenait que quelques lignes :

 _Cher Kyoya,_

 _Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. Gingka est malade. Très malade. Il refuse de manger et ne dors plus depuis plus de deux mois. Il ne peut même plus se lever. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire. Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de l'aide si j'avais eu le choix mais je crains que Gingka ne tienne plus très longtemps comme ça. Peut-être pourras-tu faire quelque chose pour changer son état ? J'espère que tu recevras cette lettre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _Madoka_

En lisant ces lignes, le sang de Kyoya ne fit qu'un tour et une intense angoisse le saisit. Il tremblait de tout son corps en reposant la lettre sur la table.

-Quand ? , demanda-t-il brutalement

-Quand quoi ? demanda Nile

-Quand as-tu reçu cette lettre ?

-Il y a environ 10 jours. Pourquoi ? C'est urgent ?

Kyoya ne répondit pas. Il s'était levé d'un bond et ne remercia même pas Nile avant de partir en coup de vent. 10 jours que la lettre était arrivé auxquels il faudrait probablement ajouter 5 jours de transport de la lettre. Ça signifie que Gingka était dans un état plus que critique depuis près de deux semaines ! Paniqué, il se mit à courir vers l'aéroport le plus proche et acheta un billet à prix d'or pour le 1er avion en partance pour le Japon. Mais il lui faudrait attendre 5 heures avant de pouvoir embarquer et environ 7 heures avant d'arriver à destination. L'attente fut insupportable. Kyoya ne tenait pas en place. Il faisait les cents pas, se rongait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Il priait tous les dieux dont il avait entendu parler pour que Gingka soit encore vivant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas être là à un moment aussi grave ! Il pensait bêtement que l'éloignement les ferait s'oublier mutuellement. Mais ça n'avait pas marché pour lui et c'était en train de tuer Gingka si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas. Gingka ne pouvait pas être… Il ne pouvait pas être… Non il était encore là. Il était encore là. Il l'attendait. Et Kyoya allait rentrer et lui sauver la vie. Oui il fallait que ça se passe comme ça. Oui il le fallait. Le voyage en avion fut tout aussi intenable que l'attente à l'aéroport. Kyoya ne cessait de regarder l'heure. De se demander s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il avait envoyé sur les roses une hôtesse simplement venue pour lui proposer un café. Quand enfin l'avion atterit, il courut pour prendre le premier train qui, bien sûr, s'arrêta en plein milieu de la voie pour « raison de problème technique ». Kyoya crut qu'il allait exploser lorsqu'on leur demanda de patienter une demi-heure le temps de réparer « l'incident » en le « remerciant de sa compréhension ». 2 heures plus tard, il sortit enfin du train et se précipita vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Le bus qu'il prit fut rapidement pris dans les embouteillages. Kyoya en sortit dès qu'il le put et pris un tramway. Il fit les derniers kilomètres à pied. Il faisait nuit quand il arriva tout essoufflé chez Madoka. Toute la bande était silencieuse dans le salon. Kyoya s'y engouffra en demandant où était Gingka sans même prendre la peine de les saluer. Madoka lui indiqua la chambre d'ami et Kyoya s'y précipita. Il était légèrement soulagé : Gingka était encore vivant.


	6. Chapter 6: L'agonie

Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il aperçut tout de suite la frêle silhouette de Gingka dans le lit. En s'approchant d'elle, il vit tout de suite que Gingka allait très mal. Ses yeux vides fixaient le plafond. Il semblait respirer avec difficulté. Il avait de très gros cernes sous les yeux. Des joues creusées, émaciées. Son teint était d'une pâleur presque fantomatique. Même ses cheveux emmêlés autour de son visage avaient perdu leur brillante couleur et était devenus terne. Kyoya avait le cœur serré à cette vue. Il se força à se reprendre. Il devait être fort pour le bien de Gingka.

-Alors comme ça on refuse de s'alimenter ? , lança-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait taquine.

Gingka tourna doucement le regard vers lui mais n'eut aucune réaction sur le visage. Il murmura simplement :

-Mes rêves semblent de plus en plus réel…

-Hé oh ! Gingka ! C'est moi ! Kyoya ! Je suis là. Je ne suis pas un rêve !

Kyoya vit l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage de Gingka.

-C'est vrai qu'il aurait réagi exactement comme ça…, murmura-t-il.

Voyant que Gingka ne le croyait pas, Kyoya lui attrapa l'épaule et le secoua un peu :

-Est-ce qu'un rêve peu faire ça ?

Les yeux de Gingka s'illuminèrent alors.

-Kyoya ? , murmura-t-il faiblement, c'est vraiment toi ?

-C'est vraiment moi Gingka. Et je ne te quitte plus. C'est promis.

Gingka semblait s'apaiser un peu.

-Gingka tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un peu maintenant, repris Kyoya que la pâleur de Gingka effrayait véritablement. Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait : un simple morceau de pain. Pour l'avoir vécu, il savait qu'après une période de jeune prolongé, on ne supportait pas les aliments moins basiques.

Il revient dans la chambre avec son morceau de pain. Il s'assit au bord du lit, coupa un minuscule morceau de pain et le glissa dans la bouche entrouverte de Gingka. Ce dernier se força à mâcher. Lentement, très lentement. Kyoya attendait patiemment que Gingka aie finit avant de lui en donner un autre. A chaque petit morceau que Kyoya lui donnait, il avait l'impression de faire un pas vers la guérison de Gingka et ça lui donnait du courge. Il encourageait Gingka qui ne se montrait pas très réceptif : « Aller Gingka, encore un. Aller Gingka courage ! ».

Kyoya allait lui mettre le 8ème petit morceau dans la bouche quand Gingka l'arrêta et lui dit faiblement :

-Arrête Kyoya. Ça ne sert à rien. C'est trop tard.

-Non je n'arrête pas du tout répliqua brusquement Kyoya totalement paniqué en entendant le son faible de la voix de Gingka.

-Kyoya… Ecoute, je…

-Arrête de parler Gingka et mange ! , fit Kyoya qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Mais Gingka ne l'écoutait pas :

-Kyoya, je t'aime.

Kyoya sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui dise ça maintenant et dans une telle situation ? En regardant Gingka, il s'aperçu que ce dernier souriait légèrement. Gingka n'avait pas l'air d'avoir terminé. Il poursuivit de sa voix faible :

-Kyoya… Je voudrais… Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras. Je voudrais t'embrasser. Je voudrais… Mais…

Kyoya n'en pouvait plus d'entendre de telles choses. Alors il demanda :

-Chut… Arrête-toi là Gingka. Je t'en prie.

-Mais…c'est impossible et… ça me tue…parce que… parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime quand même… Gingka s'était mis à sangloter.

Kyoya en avait mal au cœur. Il savait tellement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir puisqu'il ressentait la même chose… Kyoya s'agenouilla à côté du lit pour être à la hauteur de Gingka. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Gingka et le regarda dans les yeux en lui répondant :

-Moi aussi Gingka. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Kyoya tenta à nouveau de faire manger Gingka mais celui-ci refusa encore.

-Aller Gingka.

Kyoya commençait à paniquer. S'il ne mangeait pas, dans son état il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

\- S'il-te-plaît ouvre la bouche…

Mais Gingka refusa encore.

\- Je t'en supplie Gingka… Il faut que tu manges…

Cette fois des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kyoya. Voir Gingka dans cet état, faible et abandonnant toute envie de vivre était pire pour lui que la torture.

Gingka s'aperçu que Kyoya pleurait à côté de lui. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvient à bouger le bras et à poser sa main sur celle de Kyoya. Ce dernier lui pris cette main et la porta à sa joue. Il pleurait toujours. Et il répéta, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre :

-Je t'en prie Gingka. Je t'en supplie Gingka. Il faut manger. Il faut…

Mais sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était mis à pleurer jusqu'à que Gingka lui murmure :

-Kyoya… C'est fini…

-Non ! Gingka non ! s'écria-t-il en ayant peur de comprendre.

-C'est surement mieux comme ça…

Il parlait si faiblement que Kyoya était obligé de se pencher sur lui pour entendre.

-Gingka non ! Ne me lâche pas ! Tu entends ? Ne me lâche pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je te l'interdit ! , lui hurla-t-il en le secouant.

Mais Gingka ne sortait pas de sa torpeur, au contraire.

Petit à petit, Kyoya cessa de secouer Gingka. Son corps avait compris avant que sa tête ne l'accepte. Alors, presque sans commander ses propres gestes, Kyoya se rassit au bord du lit et prit Gingka dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissait faire. Il n'avait visiblement plus la force de le repousser ou de lui faciliter la tâche. Kyoya berçait doucement Gingka. D'une douceur que personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné en lui. Et il lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

-Gingka je t'aime… Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie… Ne fait pas ça…

Mais Gingka était partit. Kyoya le sentis sans vraiment le voir. Il n'aurait su dire comment mais quand Gingka souffla pour la toute dernière fois Kyoya le serra plus fort comme si son étreinte allait l'empêcher de partir. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas et, quelques instants plus tard, il n'était plus qu'une marionnette entre les bras de Kyoya.

Kyoya laissa libre cours à ses larmes et à ses sanglots. Les autre amis de Gingka étaient entrés dans la chambre et sanglotaient aussi. Mais leur peine n'était pas comparable à celle que ressentait Kyoya qui continuait de serrer le petit corps sans vie entre ses bras. Les larmes coulaient encore et encore le long de ses joues. Que tout le monde le regarde ? Il n'en avait plus rien faire. Seul comptait pour lui son immense peine qui ne le quitterait plus jamais.


End file.
